


Let your demon out to play

by killing_kurare



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: He knows that it’s just a matter of time until she returns to him (for her demon needs someone to play).





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [any. any/any. we are shades of darkness ](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/780569.html?thread=101300761#t101300761)

 

He watches her giving an interview, all innocent and pure and white and pink. Her smile is sugary sweet, and Graverobber has to keep himself from laughing out loud. Oh, if they knew who Miss Amber Sweet really was … where she truly belonged.

The audience wouldn’t believe the things she did for him _(for Zydrate)_ , and in a way he even likes that.

Because he is one of the few that’s allowed to see her true self, when she strips away the light and lets her inner darkness show. Then she’s just as him, there’s no difference between them. Not her father matters, not her name.

The only thing that matters is that they’re together when the night falls, their bodies becoming one, their demons out to play.

There is nothing ‘sweet’ about her when he tastes her skin, nothing ‘innocent’ when she wraps her long legs around him to push him even deeper. Not her smile belongs to him but her moans, and he loves to see the look in her eyes when he sends her over the edge, when his darkness pours into her to mingle with her own.

Yes, they are both pitch-black when they are done, and no matter how often she tries to hide her darkness in pink and white and innocence …

He knows that it’s just a matter of time until she returns to him _(for her demon needs someone to play)_.

 


End file.
